fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CoinsCP/Archive:January-May 2011
This is the January-May 2011 Archive for User talk:Clamshot. Welcome Hi, welcome to Fish Hooks Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dropsy! page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Recent Edits Stop adding false information here. This is an encyclopedia of the show, not a fansite for people to make guesses. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 04:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Production Codes Stop changing production codes to a single number. For Disney, one half hour is counted as an episode, so this is the reason why some episodes have the same code. These kind of changes need to be approved! PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, my little brother was hacking my account, so that means I wasn't doing it. Clamshot 04:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Tip: Change the password to something you can remember, but your little brother can't remember. Also, log out when you are going to be gone, even for a few seconds if your brother is nearby. Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 23:56, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for the feedback! Whatcha Doin'? Looking at the talk page! 02:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Logging in Hi! I'm Spongebob321. When I click "log in", they say I have made too many recent log in attemps and to try againlater. Why is this happening? Please help! -- 21:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) (Spongebob321) :I'm not sure about this. :/ Ask the wikia staff about this, they might know the thing. Clamshot (Talk, Fliphooks Contribution Ceremony) 22:04, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Help! Hey guys and girls, It's me jbottisti! I would just like to say hi to everyone. I really want to get this wikia going and on the ball so i need everyones help. I would like for all the episode galleries to be worked on. Like, there are about three done... of 21 episodes so that's a big step for all of us. I plan to work on Doris Flores Gorgeous and Milo gets a Ninja Fish. If everyone could comment which one(s) they would like to do, then that'd be fine. Well, thanks for your support! Jbottisti 16:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Heeeey Clamshot! I want to thank you for telling me about Magic Screenshot and posting that massage on my talk page. I am going to continue the gallery and do more if I have time. So thanks! Spongebob321 21:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :As I said on your talk page (one of Milo's lines in Milo Gets a Ninja) "No Thanks Necessary, Bro! Your bright smile is enough!" but it doesn't matter, you are still allowed to say thanks, no rule against if someone says that line there's no saying thanks (lol why would that ever be a rule) love ya 21:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) : Babies Excuse me. the babies appear when milo is sing his DREAM song. you should watch the episode No they don't. I did watch the episode. ~Clamshot (Talk, Fliphooks Contribution Ceremony) 16:42, March 5, 2011 (UTC) yeah they did in the park. No they didn't. And you have to please learn to sign your comments with four tildes. ~Clamshot (Talk, Fliphooks Contribution Ceremony) 16:46, March 5, 2011 (UTC) please go to this link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WSht3Z3RiZw for the episode and skip to three minutes into the video and milo gos up to the baby and says "id steal your dreams if i could". Would you ever mind signing your comments with four ~s? ~Clamshot (Talk, Fliphooks Contribution Ceremony) 17:00, March 5, 2011 (UTC) idea! i watched dolllars and fish and it had a voilent scene in it so i suguest you start a tourament of fish hooks eps with he most voilent scenes do you like the idea? :Nah. The only voilent scene was when Oscar held his middle finger up at Milo. Oh, and remember to sign your comments on talk pages with ~~~~. Thanks. ~Let's Party! Or get kicked in the face... Or look at a ceremony blog on another wiki! 00:55, March 16, 2011 (UTC) anwser this are bea and oscar the semi-antagonist's for dollars and fish?p.s why did they not care milos sorry for them?(my guess is they are both not using reguler rage)